


When You're Done

by akire_yta



Series: kink bingo [6]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Hair Pulling, Multi, Multiple Partners, Name Calling, Plugs, Rimming, Sex Club, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo: double fill (ha!) for "object penetration" and "bodily secretions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Done

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: from the bandomxdisney porn meme prompt: Kevin/everyone – put the plug back in when you're done. I know it's bad form to fill your own prompts, but ;)

 

* * *  
Kevin braced himself against the bars of his stall as strange hands gripped his hips almost tight enough to leave bruises.

Almost. So close.

He arched up, begging with his whole body as the stranger pounded into him. Kevin felt the come from the dozen others who had already used him start to trickle down his thighs as the stranger fucked it out of him, and he whimpered and tried to clench down around his dick, tried to hold it in.

The stranger groaned and came, hips twitching irratically as he refilled Kevin. He pulled out slowly, dick slick with come, Kevin's hole already loose and used. He chuckled, the first noise he had made apart from a grunt. “You're gonna need a bigger plug soon, slut,” he said fondly, petting the small of Kevin's back with one hand as he worked Kevin's plug back into his hole.

Kevin clenched around it, drawing it in as far as he could, reveling in how _full_ and _used_ he was feeling. He should probably feel ashamed about how much he loved this, but it just felt too good for him to care any more.

He shifted his weight slowly from knee to knee, easing out the stress in his thighs as he waited. Around him, he could hear grunts and moans, the air thick with the scent of sex and come. He gripped his bar with one hand and reached between his legs with the other. Come was smeared between his legs, starting to dry, but he could still scoop some up with his hand. He moaned as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, tasting all the men who had used him so far tonight.

There was a low ache in his body; he was getting close to done, but not quite there yet. Just a few more...

“Hi there,” someone purred, the voice vaguely familiar. “You gotta try this,” the voice continued, addressing someone else, and Kevin felt his ass tighten at the thought of two or more men staring at him, plug a dark, heavy presence where it was pressed between his cheeks, legs slick and shiny with other mens' come.

He felt a strong hand brace itself on the small of his back, and Kevin dropped his belly, lifting up his hips automatically. The hand was huge, and Kevin drew a shaky breath in anticipation. _Please..._ he begged the universe silently.

He gasped as the plug was twitched out, and then groaned happily, pushing back at the feel of the huge cock pressing against his hole. Even after a dozen men, and the plug, it was still a stretch. Kevin let his eyes drift closed, just feeling the way it split him open in all the right ways as it pushed all in.

 _This_ was what he was waiting for. The new stranger set his own, lazy pace, holding Kevin still with the hand on his back. He pulled back and thrust in almost lazily, like he could do this all night, and Kevin felt dizzy at the thought.

“You're so wet. Have you been a slut tonight?” the stranger asked, and felt himself twitch, trying to rock back onto him, wanting even more. The stranger chuckled. “Little whore, wanting more,” he almost sing-songed as the hand on Kevin's back slid up his spine and buried itself in his hair. “Fuck yourself, show me you want it,” he demanded, tugging Kevin's hair until he was curved like a bow.

Kevin didn't try to keep quiet, groaning happily as he tried to thrust back, his movement curtailed by the fist tugging at his hair. But he wanted it, so he rolled his hips, twisting, trying to screw himself even deeper.

“Yeah,” the first voice muttered. Kevin had almost forgotten there were two of them there, and his cheeks flamed even as he squeezed down on the cock impaling him. He could imagine what this looked like; he felt his dick twitch and his balls draw up at the thought.

“Shit,” the guy fucking him muttered. “Yeah, like that, come on.” Kevin repeated the motion, tightening himself as best he could, muscles lax after a night of strangers fucking him and plugging him back up when they were done.

The hand in his hair tightened until Kevin couldn't move. His arms protested the strain as the stranger began just slamming into him, no finesse, just an urgent need to get off. Kevin wasn't the only one who groaned as the stranger came, filling Kevin up one more time. Come splashed across his back, and Kevin arched up into the splashes striping his skin from the second man.

The first pulled out, and Kevin whimpered at the loss as he let go of Kevin and stepped away.

“Hey, read the sign,” the first guy said with a chuckle.

Kevin knew the sign; his dick twitched almost painfully as he thought of it.

 _Put the plug back in when you're done_.

It was tied to him, on a chain looped loosely around his waist so he couldn't lose it. He felt the chain tug, and he spread himself wide as it was worked back easily into his body. One last pat, and Kevin was alone again, floating in near-perfect satisfaction.

“You having fun?” Kevin lifted his head to smile at the man leaning over the head of his stall. “Oh yeah, you're done,” he said, reaching down to kiss Kevin possessively on the lips before he undid the cuff that tied Kevin loosely to his stall. The cuff was his idea; he didn't want any of the strangers to think they could take Kevin, take what was his.

He helped Kevin up, letting Kevin lean against him as he wobbled, ass and legs and thighs and knees all protesting the move to standing. As they limped slowly off the public floor, toward the private rooms, Kevin felt a thin trickle of come start to ease past the plug and down his thigh.

In their room, he fell forward onto the mattress, arms and legs spread like a starfish, and let his head loll against the pilllow. He knew his lover would take care of him, wanted to take care of him.

They both loved this moment.

The bed dipped as he crawled onto the mattress, leaning forward for another kiss before he began trickling blood-warm oil across Kevin's shoulders, massaging deeply, easing the strain of kneeling for hours in the stall, ass in the air for anyone who wanted it. He circumnavigated Kevin's ass and worked down one leg, then the other, massaging all the way to his toes.

Kevin was a boneless, blissful heap by the time he was done. His lover slithered up, laying his body lightly over Kevin's, and Kevin smiled as he felt the erection brush against the back of his thigh. Later. That was for later. “May I?” he whispered into Kevin's ear.

“All yours,” he whispered back, never opening his eyes. He still knew his lover for smiling.

Despite the gentleness of his hands, Kevin hissed as the plug was eased from his body and tossed aside. His hiss turned to a moan as a warm, quick tongue began to circle his open, puffy hole, darting in and out with pointed little movements before it began lapping at the come that had been trapped there by the plug.

He loved this here as much as Kevin loved being on his knees out there, maybe even more. He was so grateful they had found each other.

His hard-on has eased slightly during the massage, but now it was back, the tip leaving smears against his stomach as he heard muffled noises of delight coming from the mouth pressed hard against his hole. “I love how much you love this,” Kevin breathed.

He felt the answering smile against his skin. “I was watching, you know,” his lover said wickedly, breath hot as his stubble rasped his cheeks with the movement of his jaw. “The men, the ones who fucked you. Their faces as they filled you up.”

Kevin groaned, feeling his orgasm building. He'd come already tonight, but those orgasms didn't count. Only this one did.

A line of delicate kisses were pressed down from his hole to his balls. “Using you, then plugging you up, and you sticking your ass up in the air, begging for more. But none of them get you like this, do they? Say it?” he said, punctuating the order with a light nip to the skin just behind his balls.

“Only you,” Kevin babbled, so close to coming. “They get to fuck me, but only you get to have me.”

The mark his teeth had made was soothed with a swipe of his tongue. “All mine,” he agreed, sliding up Kevin's body, pressing him down into the mattress with a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin was loose and sore, but this was the one he'd been waiting for. His lovers' cock slid home into him, and Kevin groaned, unable to move, to do anything but lie there and take it as it slid in and out and in again. “You can have as many cocks as you want, beloved, as long as mine is first and last. Always.”

“Always,” Kevin agreed, almost sobbing with his need to come. “Please,” he begged. “ _Please._ ”

He felt the lightest rasp of teeth, tugging on his earlobe. “Come for me, baby.”

Kevin wailed and came, the mess trapped between his belly and the covers as his ass was filled one last time.

Kevin lay there, drifting, barely registering the other body moving around the bed, cleaning him up, taking care of him like he always did. He forced his eyes open as he was rolled over and under clean sheets. “You're perfect,” he was told in a whisper, a gentle kiss on each cheek.

Kevin burrowed into the warm safety of his lover and fell asleep.


End file.
